Learning Love
by Boots13
Summary: This takes place 5 years after John's birth. Ricky is trying to raise his son. The first chapter is about Ricky's father...Ricky/Amy EVENTUALLY! Other characters from the show are mentioned yes, even Ben . Rated T to be safe.
1. Wondering

The entire story will most likely be in Ricky's POV. If this changes, I will let you know.

Ricky's POV:

I looked around my small apartment. I had spent only a couple of hours getting ready for John to come over. It had taken a lot longer to clean last weekend. But then again, Adrian came over 4 times last week. I was only 'with her' once this time around. It was killing me.

Just then, I heard a slight knock at the door.

"Daddy!" John called out.

I opened the door to see John with a huge grin on his face, and Amy trudging up the stairs after him.

"Hey buddy!" I hugged him and couldn't believe I was getting choked up. I had seen him no more than 36 hours ago. I amazed myself sometimes with my multiple personalities- loving father, willing boyfriend, college student, and you can't forget about my job at the Boykewich Butcher Shop. I think the only reason Ben kept me employed was because he felt guilty. After he cheated on Amy, I had to be there to support her emotionally. It can be stressful.

It seemed as if it had been 50 years since band camp. It was hard to believe I was once just a 16 year old player. Now I'm commonly known as Amy's baby daddy.

"Are you okay daddy? You seem sad," John looked up at me with his big brown eyes, much like mine.

"I'm great now that you're here John," It is so amazing to actually love someone so much. I couldn't help but wonder why my father hadn't ever felt the way I do now. What goes wrong in someone's mind? How can you not love your child, your own flesh and blood?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a touch from Amy.

"You seem really sad. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked with the utmost sincerity. She knew me too well.

"I'm okay, really. I was just…remembering something sad," I knew I had to tell her the news right away but I didn't want John to overhear the news, "Hey John why don't you go feed your fish? I'm sure they really missed you."

"Yeah 'cause everyone knows fish are totally like that. I'll let you and Mommy talk alone," He sure was smart. Or maybe he knew me too well…I had let my guard down with him, and even Amy.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" Amy asked with rising concern in her voice.

"I got notified yesterday that Bob is up for parole. I just thought you should know after what happened last time," I felt so ashamed, even though I knew the situation was out of my hands.

"What do you mean, after last time?" She asked, as she crinkled her brow.

"I mean he didn't really _do_ anything, but he went to your house, came by when Grace and I were on a date, and was parked outside Adrian's condo at midnight. That's hardly sane behavior," I said trying to control my anger. I wasn't mad at Amy or anything. I would _never_ get this upset with her. I was angry with all of the feelings from my childhood that were now resurfacing- hate, fear, helplessness. I was trapped.

But this time I wasn't alone. I had my son to care for. I would kill Bob if he ever laid a hand on John.

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves. He might not even be granted parole. Even if he does, we'll be okay. I'm sure it must be hard for you to deal with what he did to you, but he is a sick man. He sexually abused you as a child, but now you're all grown up-"I cut Amy off.

"But john isn't. I just don't want John to have to know about him or what he did. I don't want him exposed to all of that like I was. I just-" I started choking up. Amy pulled me close to her in a hug.

"Ricky you are such a good father to John. He absolutely adores and loves you. No matter what, those feelings won't change. To John, and everybody else, your father's actions don't affect how they feel about you as a person. If anything, it helps people to understand you better. I have to go," she said as she withdrew from the hug. I felt tears streaming down my face. I wiped them away with the sleeve of my shirt.

"John come say goodbye to mommy," I called.

"Bye mommy. I love you. See you Sunday," John said, nuzzling his face in her shoulder.

"Bye baby. I love you," Amy said, trying to hide her tears. "Have fun. Bye Ricky," she waved to me, and then left.

Even after Amy's pep talk, I couldn't help but think. If he got out, what would Bob do this time? What would I tell John? I could only wonder.

This is my first story EVER!! Please post your feedback. Also, I have no idea how long the parole thing takes(I never had anything to do with it in real life) so I may be off time wise(how long is someone considered for parole?). If you have any details, I would greatly appreciate them. Also, I don't know how old the average person is when they get out of college, but Ricky is 21 going on 22. How much longer should I have him as a student?

Thanks for reading, and for all your help. Should I continue this story? I have a plan with Ricky, Adrian, Amy, Grace, Ben, Jack, and even Ashley.


	2. The Call

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters(sadly lol)

Friday Night- 8:30 PM

"Goodnight buddy. I love you," I whispered to my son after tucking him into bed and reading him his favorite story, _The Little Engine That Could_.

"Night. Love you," John murmured, already half asleep. I walked into the kitchen to start washing the dishes. Before I could even start, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said without checking the caller ID.

"Hey baby. I really need someone to talk to," Adrian teased.

"If you want to talk, go ahead and talk. You don't need to come over," I replied, knowing full well what her intentions were.

"There are just some things that can't be done as well over the phone. You should know that better than anyone. Don't you want the full effect?" She knew she wouldn't be able to convince me. Although she was my girlfriend, on and off for over five years, John was my first priority. I had to set a good example.

"It's Friday. I have John until Sunday-you know that. It's been the same since John was a baby. I'm also dealing with some other crap right now, and I just need a little space. John and Amy have taken the backburner for a while, and I've let that go on for long enough. I need to step up a little bit more," I said, telling myself more so than Adrian.

"Oh. So this is really about Amy. Of course it is. I should have known!"She said disgustedly.

"Adrian it's not just Amy. My father is being considered for parole. I need to focus on keeping John safe," I explained.

"Oh my gosh, Ricky if you need anyone to talk to, and I mean seriously talk to, then just know I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Adrian. I really needed to hear that. Watch out for yourself, okay?" I was afraid that Bob would stop by and pay her a visit, but I didn't want to freak her out. She was smart enough to know that anyways.

"I always do. Goodnight Ricky," she whispered sexily. I just chuckled to myself. Everything wasn't too different from what it was 5 years ago.

Saturday Morning- 2:17 AM

"AHHH!" John shrieked. "Daddy! Daddy!" I flew out of bed and into his room. He was sitting up in his bed crying. I pulled him close to me in a hug.

"It's okay, I got you. Everything's alright. It was just a dream," I comforted. John just kept crying.

"Do you want to come sleep I my bed?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just don't leave me Daddy," he said as I carried him into my bedroom and laid him down.

"I won't leave you. I'll never leave you," I assured him as I kissed his forehead. He snuggled up to me, so I put my arm around him.

8:11 AM

As I attempted to make pancakes, John watched me intently.

"Do you want to help?" I asked, surprised by his sudden interest.

"Yeah!" he was absolutely enthralled. After we sat down to eat, I noticed a painfully familiar smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked playfully.

"I was right," he said smugly.

"Right about what?" I asked.

"Remember last week when you tried to make waffles, but you set the fire alarm off instead?"

"Yeah…" I remembered all too well.

"I told Mommy about that, and she just laughed. I wanted to bring some frozen waffles, but Mommy said to give you another chance," man. That kid sure is smart. "So then I said maybe I could help you so you don't start a fire for real this time. Mommy said not to count on it, and that you would never let me help. But I knew you would Daddy! I knew it!" he told me proudly.

"Yeah you know me pretty well Bud. If you want to do something just go ahead and ask me. I don't always pay a lot of attention."

"Yeah, I've noticed Dad." I just chuckled. My phone blurped out an annoying ringtone. This time, I looked at the caller ID. I took a deep breath.

"Hello?" I said as confidently as I could.

"Is this Ricky Underwood?" the voice asked me.

"Yes it is."

"We just wanted to inform you that your Father, Robert Underwood, has been granted parole, and he will be out as early as Monday morning."

"Thank you for the heads up. I appreciate it," I said and hung up.

"Daddy, what's going on?" John asked innocently as he crawled onto my lap.

"You don't need to worry about it, little man. I just have to tell Mommy something. Go wash up those sticky hands of yours," I teased. He walked off to the bathroom. I dialed Amy's number.

"Hello? Is John okay?" Amy said all in one breath.

"Yeah he's fine…for now," I trailed off.

"Oh no. Ricky please tell me they didn't," She pleaded.

"They did".

"Why on earth would they let him off on parole after what he did? Unbelievable,"

"You're telling me," I scoffed, "So what should we do?"

"We need to start by explaining everything to John," Amy stated. That was the last thing on earth I wanted to do.

**Thanx for reading!!!**

**Please Review!!!**


	3. Authors Note

I will update Sunday Night. I'm busy with homework and friends.

See Ya!


	4. Talk To Me

**A/N- this chapter is kinda short, but is all dialogue between Ricky and John.**

Saturday Morning

"John, come here please," I said after hanging up with Amy.

"I washed my hands," he said and he held them up for me to see.

"Wow. Nice job. Do you want to help me wash the dishes?" I asked.

"Yeah, but no splashing this time!" he scolded. I just laughed and lifted him onto the counter.

For a while, he was talking about school, his friends, and SpongeBob. I decided I had to take the plunge.

"Hey John, I need to talk to you about something important," he looked up at me through his big brown eyes. "You know how grandpa George is mommy's daddy?" he nodded."Well, Papa and Nana Margaret aren't my real mommy and daddy. My dad was a very, very mean man. He hurt me and my mommy really bad. My mom was too scared to do anything about it, and I was too little. Finally the police came and took my daddy away. He got put into jail. When he got out, he went to see mommy, when you were still in her tummy. He wanted me to give you away. I told him I would never give up my baby," I could tell I was pushing the limits with the details.

"Why didn't he like me?" john asked.

"He just wanted money, baby. After I told him no, he got upset. Then he went to prison-"

"What's preezon?" he asked.

"Another word for jail. He probably going to get out of jail soon though, and he might be coming around. We are gonna have to be extra careful whenever we go anywhere, you will have to hold my hand. When school lets out, go straight to the bus and don't talk to any strangers. Okay?"

"okay. But why did your daddy hurt you? Daddys aren't supposed to hurt people," John seemed genuinely confused.

"well, I guess it made my daddy feel stronger."

"do you feel strong?" he asked.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"are you going to hurt me?" John asked, with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Never. I'm trying to keep you safe buddy. I wont ever hurt you. I wont let anyone else hurt you either. I love you more than anybody else, even Adrian," I said. John climbed onto my lap on the couch.

"more than Adrian?" he asked with an adorable smirk.

"Way more," I kissed his forehead. "What do you want to do today?"

"can we play baseball?" he pleaded.

" of course. Let's go."

**A/N- The next chapter just might have Bob in it…**

***Hint, Hint***

**Sorry it took so long to update. I will never be able to update Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, or Saturday.**


	5. That Someone

**Disclaimer: no ownage goin on here**

**This chapter really should've been 2 chapters, but I couldn't find a good place to break it. Enjoy!**

**BTW- thanx 4 all the awesome reviews! I luv reading thru them!**

**Chapter 4- That Someone**

**Sunday Morning**

I woke up and rolled onto my side. 8:49. Shoot! I woke up late again. I dint have enough time to take a shower. I went to wake John up. He was still sleeping, snuggled up to the stuffed puppy I bought him when he was born.

"Buddy, you have to get up now," I said, stroking his back. "We have to get dressed for church." He turned over and squinted his eyes to adjust to the light.

"I'm hungry," he complained.

"Okay Mr. Grouch, we will just have to cook you up a special breakfast to get you on track."

"Special breakfast?" he questioned.

"Yeah. 2 eggs Sunnyside up with bacon for a smile. Sound good?" I asked.

"Yeah!" John answered.

"Alright, well go potty and brush your teeth, then come out to the kitchen," I instructed.

"Is Adrian gonna come with us?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'll call her and find out," I said and I walked out to the kitchen and grabbed my phone off the counter.

"Hey. Sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked Adrian. "It's like 9 o'clock, so I figure you'd be awake by now."

"No, I've been up for a little while now. I was going to call you after church," she told me.

"Oh, well John wanted to know if you were coming to church with us today, but I guess that answers my question. Is everything okay with me and you?" I was confused. Adrian was definitely acting like something was wrong.

"Look Ricky, we need to talk," oh no. you never want to hear those four words together like that. "I've really tried over the years to get more than a sexual relationship from you. But I am only 21, and I'm not quite ready to be a mother. I know you are keeping John as your first priority, and don't get me wrong, that's how it's supposed to be. I know you know that I could never be a good mommy to john. I'm not really in a place where I could help you with your son and take some of the pressure off of you, which is what you need right now. You need someone to help take some of the load off, and that someone is not me." She said, audibly crying through the phone.

"Wow. You are the first girl to ever end a relationship with me. I always ended it after the sex, but you and Amy were the two exceptions," I said, pretty taken aback by what she had just told me.

"Yeah, well I don't think Amy really had a choice," she joked.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. See ya around Adrian." I felt pretty upset about the whole thing, but it was the best for John. We were focused mainly on our physical relationship, and Adrian couldn't handle the responsibilities of a stepmom.

"Is she coming?" John asked after he came out of the bathroom.

"Well, uh, no. Adrian and I decided we shouldn't date anymore," I explained.

"Huh." He took it surprisingly well considering the fact that he has known her his entire life.

"So…"I said awkwardly as I cooked his breakfast.

"Can mommy come with us?" he asked.

"I don't think mommy really goes to church." I said cautiously.

"But she could come with us, right?" John asked me.

"Here, you eat your breakfast, and I'll go call mommy," I said as I laid a plate out in front of him. I walked into my bedroom, and called Amy.

"Hey. Are you doing anything today?" I started.

"No. what did you have in mind?" she asked.

"John wants you to come to church with us," I said somewhat cautiously.

"Oh. Well I guess I could come," she replied.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 9:45," I said, pretty shocked. I got dressed and went to check on John.

"It's time to get dressed. We have to pick up mommy and get to the church by 10 o'clock." I went into his room and helped him into his Sunday clothes, and we went to pick Amy up.

**At Church**

The minister was just beginning the closing prayer. John was standing between Amy and I, holding each of our hands.

After the prayer was over, we turned around to leave.

That's when I saw him.

**So Bob got out earlier than expected…**

**As you could probably tell, I am putting Amy and Ricky together, in addition to putting Bob back into Ricky's life.**

**What shocking thing could Bob do now?**

**I need some ideas!**

**Please Review!!**


	6. Just The Same

**Disclaimer: no ownage. 2 bad…**

**Ricky and Bob talk briefly and Ricky is disgusted by what Bob says.**

**Chapter 4**

"Amy," I grabbed her arm and felt her tense up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Bob is in the back of the church." She craned her neck around to look. "Take John out to the car. I need to have a word with Bob," I said as bravely as I could.

"Okay. Come on John, let's go. Hold my hand, baby," Amy instructed as they made their way out of the church. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and went over to where Bob was standing.

"So you go to church now, huh?" he said with a smirk. _My_ smirk.

"it's been 5 years since I've seen you. A lot has changed," I said simply.

"So you're with Allie now, huh?" he asked.

"No, I'm not with Amy. We're friends, but nothing more."

"Right. What about John? Have you touched him yet?" he snarled.

I felt a sharp and indescribable pain in my chest.

"You see, most people feel this thing called love. When you love someone, you don't hurt them. You do everything you possibly can to keep them safe. I love my son, and I will never hurt him. But it's not like you could ever possibly understand," I sneered.

"You know, I once felt the same way. You will eventually crack, and you will teach him a lesson. Don't you see Ricky? We are just the same."

"No!" I couldn't control my anger anymore. "I'm not you, and I'm never going to be you!" I roared.

"Whatever you say, _son_. Tell my grandson I said hello." He walked out of the church. Grace came up to me.

"What did your father want?" she asked innocently.

"I'm not sure," I answered.

"Well let Ben and I know if you need anything. You can talk to Jack too, since he is with the police force now," she reminded.

"Thank you. Can you let Ben and Jack know about my dad?" man, I hated calling him that.

"Of course. I'll see you Sunday. Oh, and tell Amy it was nice having here with us today," she added.

"I definitely will. Goodbye Grace."

**Okay, in my opinion it really wasn't exciting. I need to think of something shocking for Bob to do…**

**BTW- did you catch the fact that Grace and Ben are a couple? He didn't cheat on Amy with **_Grace_** tho…**

**Please Review!!**


	7. Try For Me

**Lauren Richards- thanx for the Bob idea- I have a perfect way to write it in. That will be in the next chapter. And yes, you will find out who ben cheated with!**

**Secretlifeaddicted44- Bob was just at church to see ricky. He wasn't at church for the church part.**

**Try For Me-**

We were in the car, going back to my apartment. I had just told Amy what Bob, and Grace, had said. We talked in hushed tones so as not to worry John, who was playing with his Leapster.

"So now what do you think is gonna happen?" she asked

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Bob's last visit got cut short after he was busted for drugs. What if he doesn't get busted again?"

"Jack is gonna look out for him. It'll be fine, we just have to keep a closer eye on John." I told her. Deep down, I couldn't help but get a feeling that Bob was going to get me where it hurt the most.

We pulled into my apartment complex. As I unlocked the door of my apartment, I wished I had cleaned up. There was a skillet on the stove, eggshells on the counter, and plates on the table. The bathroom was totally pigged up, and you couldn't tell that John's room had been clean only two days prior.

"Wow. What happened here?" Amy teased playfully. She had seen how clean the apartment had been on Friday when she dropped John off.

"We ate breakfast before Church," John explained.

"Oh. Well why don't you get changed out of your Church Clothes, okay sweetie?" Amy said to John. We both went to our separate rooms and changed. I threw on a red polo shirt and faded Aeropostale jeans. When I went back out to the living room, I saw Amy and John cleaning up.

"You guys don't have to do that. Seriously, I'm gonna have nothing to do later after John goes back with you," I told them.

"Well now you will be able to relax," Amy said as she shot a smile my way.

"Yeah, you could invite Adrian over," John added. Talk about awkward…

"Remember, we decided not to date anymore. That's why she didn't come with us to church today," I said more to Amy than John.

"We'll see how long this split lasts," Amy said. For a second, I thought I caught a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Amy, this one is for real. Adrian and I have some differences that just can't be resolved," I explained.

"John?" she asked in a whisper that only I could hear.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Are you guys gonna date now?" John asked innocently.

"What would make you think that?" Amy asked with a bit of a smile on her lips.

"Well, Daddy and Adrian aren't dating. And Ben was a bad guy, so you aren't dating him," he said with his puppy dog eyes.

"Do you want us to date?" I asked him.

"Yeah, at least for a little bit. You should just try. Try for me," he said.

"What do you think Ricky?" Amy asked. I didn't know if she wanted to date me or not. I decided to tell her the truth, or at least partially.

"I agree with John," I said simply. "What about you?"

"I definitely agree with John," she said, as she looked at him. Our son.

"So…." I said.

"So I think now I'm gonna ask you to take me and John back to my apartment," she said, and didn't even break eye contact. I drove them back to her place. I even walked them up to her door, which I didn't usually do. I pulled her close in a hug before I left.

"Bye John, I love you," I told him as I bent down to hug him, too.

**Its totally awesome being around your boyfriend, but hugs are the best!!**

**So Amy and Ricky are officially together!!**

**Yay 4 them!!**

**The next chapter will have more focus on Bob…**


	8. Push

**Disclaimer: nada ownage**

**I luv u guys!! thanx for the reviews!!!**

**Push**

Once I was back at home, I finished what Amy and John had started. Once the apartment was once again in good shape, I collapsed, exhausted on the couch.

I couldn't get over it. I was dating Amy Juergens. I had waited over 5 years to say that. Of course, I had come close to telling her how I felt lots of times. I never actually did tell her my true feelings, and she never told me hers.

I went to bed feeling great.

**Monday Morning **

I woke up at 7:00, and took a nice, long shower. Then I sat down at the kitchen table to eat some cereal. I looked around the quiet apartment and started to feel lonely. I wouldn't get John again til Tuesday night. I sighed and put my bowl in the sink.

My class got out at 10:30, and I raced to beat traffic. I got to the butcher shop at 10:57. I had just enough time to get in there and put an apron on. My shift ended at 3:30.

I decided to call Jack. Don't ask me why exactly, I just needed to talk to an Adult who listens.

I called him in the car, on my way to pick John up from school.

"Hey. Are you on your break?" I asked him.

"No, but I can take one. Do you need me?" he asked.

"Sort of, I guess. I just want to talk to someone…" I trailed off.

"So where are you now?"

"I'm driving to the school to pick John up," I told him.

"Okay, well, I'll meet you there in 5," he said.

"cool. Thanks man, you're a good friend," I said and hung up the phone. I parked my car and walked up to the sidewalk to wait for school to let out. I glanced down at my watch. I had about 10 minutes.

I glanced around, and that's when I saw it. Bob's lime green muscle car. My heart started to beat faster.

"Hello Ricky," someone said from behind me. I spun around, and came face to face with my father.

I started walking towards the school. I was almost to the front doors when he grabbed my arm.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" he bellowed.

"I'll do whatever the heck I want! I'm 21, and I have a restraining order, so go back where you came from, and don't bother me again," I said through clenched teeth. Who did he think he was?! I was put into foster care when I was 12. He was 9 years too late. He couldn't push me around anymore.

Then I saw Jack walking up the path, in his police uniform and all.

"I will do whatever I feel like. Show me the respect I deserve! Got that?" he asked, annoyed, still gripping my arm.

"Really? Because I could get you busted for breaking your restraining order, being this close to a school, and I'm sure if your car was searched, they'd find drugs," I pointed out.

"No one is going to believe you, you dirty piece of trash!" he snarled.

"I will," Jack said as he walked up to us. Bob immediately let go of my arm.

"And who might you be?" Bob taunted.

"I'm a police officer, and a close friend of Ricky's. I already radioed over, and another squad car is on its way," he told us.

"This was a set up wasn't it Richard?!" Bob screamed.

"No, just a very poor decision on your part. Maybe you should show the law the respect it deserves. Got that?" I mocked.

Jack led Bob to the squad car that pulled up. The bell rang, and kids started piling out.

"Daddy!" John yelled.

"Hey there Kiddo," I said as I grabbed his hand. "We're going to go to the Dairy Shack with Jack, okay?"

"Yay! Can I ride with Uncle Jack in his Policeman car, please daddy?" he begged.

"We'll check with him okay? Come on, he's waiting for us by my car," I said as we walked away from the squad car with Bob. The law is something that eventually catches up with you. I should remember to tell John that one day…

**Soooooooooo…**

**Bob is gonna stay out of the picture, probably for the rest of the story. I really don't want to write about child abuse, a lot of my friends have been abused by their fathers. It's totally depressing, and believe me, it takes a lot to get me depressed.**

**But don't forget about Ricky's mommy…**

**That won't be for a long time tho.**


	9. After School Treat

**I am soooooooooooooo sorry! I have been suffering from major writers block!**

**Now that the new season is out, my writer's block is gone! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: nada ownage! **

**Chapter 8**

**After School Treat**

John rode to the Dairy Shack with Jack in his squad car. I got out of my car, and saw Amy's old friend Lauren talking with Jack and John at their table.

"Hey, Lauren," I said hesitantly.

"Hey. Wow, I haven't seen you since you graduated," she said, with a phony smile plastered on her face. "John looks just like you. I bet Amy isn't totally thrilled at the resemblance," she said as she stood in line with me.

"Well, actually, Amy and I are dating," I told her.

"Oh, I didn't know that," she said.

"I guess I have you to thank for that. You and Ben," I said, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye.

"I still feel horrible about that. Ben told me they broke up. If I had known that they were still going out, I never would have slept with him. Amy and I were close friends, and I wouldn't have hurt her intentionally," she looked up at me with pleading eyes that were begging me to understand.

"Yeah, well, it all worked out for the best. Ben and Grace are engaged, Amy and I are dating, and Ben still feels guilty, so I don't have to worry about my job," I said half-jokingly.

"Yeah," she said with a forced smile. "Well, I'm gonna get going. Maybe I'll see you in another 3 years," she joked.

"Yeah it was good seeing you. Bye Lauren," I said and watched her walk over to her car.

I got 3 shakes, and went over and sat with Jack and John. Jack and I listened to John talk about what he had done in school.

I helped John get into his booster seat. Amy insisted on using it, even though John was old enough to sit on the regular seat. I closed the car door.

"Your father's car was searched. You were right about the drugs," Jack said.

"It's the one thing I would bet my life on," I smirked. "God, don't you hate it when I'm right?"

Jack laughed along with me. "If you want to meet up sometime to talk, I'm always available".

"Thanks man. I'll see ya."

I got in my car and saw that John was already conked out. He had a hard time adjusting to school. I started to drive to Amy's house.

**Hope you liked it…**

**Please review!**


End file.
